Stranger Danger
by AsianBoy32
Summary: A group of Kids from the Royal Woods discovered a Mystery behind the Royal Woods even the World. Follow them to the adventures of Stranger and Danger.
1. Volume 1 chapter 1

(Adult voice appeared)

Do you ever feel Strange every time we around in a town that we know but actually didn't? Do you ever discovered a place that people abandoned? Do ever feel Danger in a place full of strange things? This people did. A group of kids adventures in a place full of stranger and danger. A group of kids who could sacrifice themselves to save their loves like families, Girlfriends and boyfriends. A kids with extraordinary abilities, power and life. I'm one of them...

...and this story tell about a group of kids who discovered something before the adults found it...

THE MYSTERIES BEYOND THE WORLD...

Royal Woods, Michigan

2017

At the park, me and my siblings were spent some activities in free times. Everytime we had free times in Saturday, and yeah it Saturday, we plan to go the park to fill our activities to our free times like flying kites, mudbath, building sandcastle, sports and many others activities that my family like to do.

(There a white hair boy wearing orange shirt walking in the part with his ten female siblings)

And that me, Lincoln Loud. A boy who live with ten sisters, a middle child and a planner that didn't go well. Everytime I've made plan for my sisters it always didn't go well like end up being a servant for my ten sisters but however I like to see they lived happily because my sisters sometimes help me out everytime I'm doing some troubles. On that year, I've was 11 years old, still troublemaker.

(Lincoln were having fun with his sisters in the park until Lily crying)

Lincoln:(run to Lily) Lily, what wrong?

Lily:(showing her thumbs is hurt) Wee Wee.

Lincoln: You hurt your own thumbs? Here.(kiss her thumb)

Lily: (happy) Wincon, WOO WOO!

Lincoln:(chuckles) Go play with your sisters.

(Lily stand up and went to play with the twins, Lola and Lana, while Lincoln watch her going)

I was lucky that I've had a cute and nice baby sister, Lily. She my favorite from one of my ten sisters because she a baby and sometimes she understand people feelings. I'll like what I'm seeing, a good families activities during free times with both of my eyes...

...Until I've lose one.

Lynn:(Run to Lincoln) LINCOLN!!!!!

(Lincoln turn around and got hit by the tip of the rugby ball in the left eyes from the air)

Lynn:(Gasp)

(Lincoln open his eyes from his consciousness until he felt a wet on his left eye)

Lincoln: Huh?

(Lincoln touch the wet spot and it a bloods on his left eye. Lincoln gasp then screams until his sibling came)

Lori: Lincoln, What-- (gasp)

Leni: Linky!!!!!

Lynn: it just an accidents--

Luna: SHUT IT, Lynn!

(Lynn shocked from Luna anger then she silenced)

Luan:(to Lori) Lori, QUICK! CALL THE AMBULANCE!

Lori: Okay! (call the ambulance)

(Lincoln breath hard until he passed out again)

To be continued...


	2. Volume 1 Chapter 2: Timmy's moved in

After many of surgeries, they couldn't save my eye cause it broken and it had to get my eyeballs out from my head or it cause any injuries in my head. It kinda painful a bit after they put some painkillers into me. Anyway, my left eye were broken and it had to pulled it from my head after it went little bit deep of my head. They start bandaging my left eye to stop the bleeding from it lured out from my left eye hole. Doctor said my pain will stop after two days.

Lincoln:(nod) Okay.

(Lincoln drop off from the bed then walk towards the mirror and see his left eye got bandaged)

It was the first time I've felt something more pain than my sisters pain. It felt... different. Did the doctor said my pain will disappeared after two days but why I felt nothing after the surgeries? I ask myself in my mind on that day then I ignore it like it was nothing to be worried. But seriously why I didn't felt anything. I'll walk out from the surgeries room and I saw Luna yelling to Lynn while my mom try to hold my musician sister from punching Lynn or something that related to punishment or deserves until they saw me walked out from the room and seeing my left eye being bandaged.

Luna: Lincoln! (hug him) You okay, bro? YOUR EYE?!

Lincoln: It okay. It just an eye--

Luna: JUST AN EYE?! DUDE, THAT AN EYE! IF YOU LOSE BOTH OF THEM YOU WILL BE BLIND!

Lincoln: Um... At least I'm still have my right eye.

Luna:(sigh) At least you're fine.

(Lincoln smiled to Luna before looking to Lynn who felt guilty about it)

Dimmsdale, California

Haaaaaa... California... A place full of paradise and a place where my friend were born, Timmy Turner. Well you maybe heard of his name before right? You know the stories about a boy saving the world with a power of fairies and such. But the stories about him only around California, not whole America or world know him. It only in California until he move to the town of Royal Woods.

Parents: Oh Timmyyyyyyyyyyyy~!

Timmy:(went downstairs) Yeah?

Mom: Your dad and I were planned to move to another place.

Dad: Yeah!

Timmy: WHAT?!

Mom: I know it shocking for leaving your friends behind but your dad and I got a job at the town called Royal Woods.

Timmy: Royal Woods?

Mom: It located at Michigan.

Timmy: Oh... That... Far.(frown)

Dad: Son, we're sorry for leaving Dimmsdale and your friends behind but it for your parents to make family living. We're sorry.

Timmy: It okay. I'll get my bag case ready.(walk upstairs)

(After Timmy went to his bedroom, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof appeared)

Wanda: What wrong, Sport?

Cosmo: You look frowny today.

Poof: poof poof?

Timmy:(look to them) We're moved.

Cosmo:(Gasp) You can move?! but you're always move?

Wanda: not that 'move' but 'moved'.

Cosmo: Ohhhhh... YOU MOVED?!

Timmy: Yeah... (look to his friends pictures) I'll gonna miss them.

Wanda: Aw, Sport. I'm sure they're fine even without you.

Poof: Poof poof!

Cosmo: Anyway, we're here for you!

Timmy: You're right. At least I'll have you guys.

Mom:(outside) Timmy, have you packed your bag?

Timmy: Almost, mom!

Mom: Okay, we're waiting in the car! Don't be late! (went to the car)

(the fairies oddparents transform themselves into a fish and teleport themselves in the fish bowl. Timmy take the bowl with him and running to the car)

Timmy:(enter the car)

Dad: ready to moved, son?

Timmy: yeah!

Dad: then let's go! (drive the car to the Michigan)

And that how he got his stories in the Royal Woods, Michigan. At first he didn't want to moved in but he like to think twice. He have to move in for the sake of his family living but Anyway, that is the story why Timmy moved into Royal Woods.

To be continued...


	3. Volume 1 Chpt 3: meet Timmy Turner

Part 3 for the Prologue. Yeah, the part from 1-3 were actually a prologue or just a beginning of the story. Anyway, After my friends, Timmy, move into Royal Woods he actually kinda shy at first then he get comfortable after getting along with us. But something made me shocking about Timmy. He's story, he's adventure and he's fairy godparents. That made me shocking. Do wanna know how I met Timmy? Here the story...

(Lincoln in his room wearing orange jacket and white shirt inside)

Mr. Loud: Lincoln, Breakfast ready!

Lincoln: Coming Dad!

(Lincoln walk out from his Room then Downstairs. Then, he Lynn showing her guilty face to Lincoln)

Lincoln:(walk to Lynn) Lynn, are you okay?

Lynn: Yeah, I'm fine.

Lincoln: Lynn... stop feeling guilty towards me. There nothing to feel guilty about!

Lynn: I know but looking to the wounded that I've created make me remind of it.

Lincoln:(put his hand to her shoulder) If you keep feeling guilty to me, you'll forever always feels like this.

(Lynn look to his face)

Lincoln: I want you to stop feeling guilty whenever I'm around you. We're siblings anyway.

Lynn: Yeah, you're right.

(Lynn fist bump him slowly)

Lynn: C'mon we're late for school.

Lincoln: Okay.

(Lincoln went to school with Lynn and his best friends, Clyde. Later, they immediately went to their class except Lynn, she went to her own class. Everyone in the class surprised to Lincoln's new appearance. Lincoln put his bag on the floor and sit on the floor as the class were about to begin)

Mrs. Johnson: Okay class! Today we had a new students today.

Everyone in the class confused because there was a new students. Some of them said I hope it a girl and some of them said I hope it a boy and know how to do stunt like Tony Hawk and his skateboard. But that just their imagination, my thought is a new friends to make until it came true.

Mrs. Johnson:(look to the door) C'mon Timmy! Let's introduce yourself to use.

(As Timmy step inside the class, the students surprise and confused to Timmy appearance)

Timmy: Hello, I'm Timmy Turner. I'm from Dimmsdale that located at California and I'm new here. In this town.

Mrs. Johnson: Do anyone wanna ask Timmy a question like his hobbies?

(one students raised his hands)

Students: Umm... Are you a boy or a girl?

Timmy: What?! I'm a boy!

Another Students: Your sound like a girl!

I thought the others will laugh to him because his voice but instead an agreement that his voice like a girl.

Mrs. Johnson: Okay, no more questions! Take your sit, Timmy.

(Timmy nod and walk to the next to Lincoln and Clyde. Suddenly, he heard a whispering voice whispered to his ears but not too close and it Lincoln. Lincoln try to get Timmy attention and he did it)

Lincoln: Hi, I'm Lincoln Loud. That Clyde.

(Timmy turn to Clyde who waving his hand to Timmy. Then he turn to Lincoln back)

Lincoln: You must be new here, huh?

Timmy: Yeah. (Notice his eye) What wrong with your eye?

Lincoln: Long Story.

Timmy: oh.

Lincoln: Wanna hang out with us after this?

Timmy: I don't know.

Lincoln: We teach you about this place and how to survive in this place.

Timmy: Um... Okay. Wait, did you say survive?

Lincoln: You will know it after the class.

Timmy: Oh.

Mrs. Johnson: Okay class, Open your your textbook page 31.

That was the beginning our friendship in Royal Woods. Our friendship still tied up like a golden rope that cannot been cut. Like as I just said, our friendship were just the beginning...


	4. Information

Hello readers. In this chapter, I gonna told you that this story will be hold until I've finish my other fanfictions is Called;

The ISSR: Rise of the Islamic Soviet Socialist Republic.

If you curious what it is then go check it out. It The Loud House and Heart Of Iron crossover.

Well that for my information. Peace!


	5. Volume 1 Chpt 4: The Clown in the Town

School end period...

Timmy: Bye, Guys!

Lincoln: Bye, Timmy!

Timmy walk to his home that not far away from his home. Lincoln and Clyde walking back to home.

Clyde: Gonna admit that Timmy kid is Funny.

Lincoln: See? He kinda fun.

Clyde: Sometimes I felt suspicious about him though.

Lincoln: He always talking to his bag and his pencils.

Clyde: that weird for a funny kid.

Lincoln: I know right?

Meanwhile...

A little boy walking on the sidewalk while holding his new toy, a monster truck. Suddenly, he accidently drop his toy and the toy fall into the sewer.

Boy: NO! (went to the sewer and look for his truck)

He still looking for his toy until a white thing jump out and face the boy. The boy surprised and fall back.

Thing: Hello, boy... Hehe...

Boy: W-Who are you?

Thing: I'm Pennywise! A dancing Clown! Do you want your toy back?

Boy: Y-yes but why clown staying in under the sewer?

Pennywise:(sad) My circus been blown away.(Happy) But I'm still want to cheer people up! But do you want your toy back?

The boy nodded and reached his toy to get the toy. Pennywise do the creepy smile.

Suddenly, Pennywise grab the boy arm and pull him.

Boy: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

Pennywise finally pulled him in and the boy kept screaming help...until he stop.

Hehehe...hohoho...

Next day,

Lincoln went to school with Clyde until they met Timmy.

Both: Hey, Timmy!

Timmy: Hey guys! Um... Did you heard about rumors today?

Lincoln: Rumors?

Timmy: Yeah. A missing child. Name Kennedy Jr. He new in Royal Woods like me.

Lincoln: God. Must be hard for his parents.

Timmy: I know.

Clyde: that odd. Thing like that never happen in Royal Woods before.

Lincoln: Hm... You kinda right about it. That never happen in Royal Woods before.

Timmy: Well this is new to Royal Woods. (Timmy grab his chin) Something Really suspicious right here...

Lincoln: Oh Shoot! We're late!

Three of them running to the their school since they were late.

But something really strange happened in Royal Woods... And things get Dangerous.

To be continue...


	6. Volume 1 Chapter 5: IT meet Lincoln

After School,

At Lincoln's House...

Lincoln open the door and his father talk to him first.

Lynn Sr.: Hey, son. How school?

Lincoln: Like usual.(realized) Anyone didn't home yet?

Lynn Sr.: Nope! But Lily in her crib playing with her toys.

Lincoln: Thanks, Dad. (Run to Lisa room)

Lynn watch his son going upstairs before continue washing dishes. Lincoln open Lisa and Lily room. Suddenly, he stunned. He saw blood in the room. On the wall, floor and Cribs.

Lincoln about to scream until he notice a clown standing next to the cribs.

Lincoln: huh...?

Pennywise: Hey, Lincoln. Want to float too?

Lincoln: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!? WHERE LILY?

Pennywise about to say something until Lynn Sr. rush into the room.

Lynn Sr.: What the heck is going on here?

Lincoln: T-there a clown!

Lincoln notice the clown and the blood disappeared.

Lincoln: B-but...!

Lynn Sr.: Lincoln, I think you tired right now.

Lincoln about to protest until he notice Lily crawling behind his father. Lincoln thought to himself Am I crazy? Lincoln lay himself on his bed. He think about the clown until he fall asleep. Lynn Sr. however think about Lincoln saying he saw a clown in Lisa and Lily's bedroom. Lynn Sr. chuckle until realise something. A clown? Blood everywhere? but it not there... Oh no... Lynn turn around but got choked by IT.

IT: Lynn my boy!

Lynn Sr.: Why you here? I thought we destroy you!

IT: No. The knight bring us back to live.

Lynn Sr.: Knight?

IT say nothing and throw Lynn to the window and landed him at the backyard.

Lynn Sr.: Oooww!

IT laugh and disappeared.

Lincoln: (wake up, walk to downstairs) Dad? DAD?! (run to him) Dad, what happened?!

Lynn Sr.: The darkness... (cough) Are coming... (cough)

Lincoln: What...?

Lynn Sr. passed out before Lincoln say anything.

Lincoln: Dad!

At Hospital,

Lynn Sr. laying on the patience bed as his head got bandaged while all the Loud members staying outside the room.

Rita: Is he going to be okay?

Doctor: probably yes.

Rita:(sigh)...

Doctor: But he going to be okay.

After my dad being sent to hospital, I'm always thinking about Dad saying something to me.

 _Dad: The Dark... are coming..._

Not just that, I'm also thinking about the clown in Lily's room.

 _IT: ...You want to float too?_

Lincoln shooked his thought about those things and let the worried take over. Suddenly, Clyde and Timmy arrived.

Lincoln: Guys?

Clyde: We heard about the news. Is your dad gonna be okay?

Lincoln: Yeah.

Timmy: sorry to hear that.

Lincoln: it okay he's fine.

Clyde: God, this thought bothering me!

Lincoln: Thoughts? What thought?

Clyde: the creepy clown.

Lincoln: Wait you too?

Clyde: Yeah why? Do you saw the clown too?

Lincoln: Yeah.

Timmy: Me neither. I saw it when I was doing my homework and he said 'Want to float too?'.

Lincoln: Maybe there some connections.

Clyde: Connections?

Lincoln: Yeah. We saw the same clown and a same word he use to give us.

Clyde: There maybe a reasons why.

Timmy: I'm thinking the same either.

Lincoln: I think this clown is the one who kidnapped some kids in Royal Woods.

Clyde: I think it is!

Lincoln: Okay guys, I got a plan. Tomorrow, you guys come to my house and find IT.

Clyde: Find IT?! You crazy?

Lincoln: shhh! Don't worry we brought some bat with us. Hey Timmy, did you still have the bat with you?

Timmy: Sure did!

Lincoln: Tomorrow. 12:00 a.m!

Both: Okay!


	7. Volume 1 Chapter 6: Memories and History

Infront the entrance of sewer, 12:05 a.m

Clyde: Why he taking so long?

Timmy: Probably packing or something.

Clyde: say, how do you get that metal bat?

Timmy: (sweating) oh... um...

(Wanda(become a Fly) whisper to his ear.)

Timmy: It a birthday present from both of my parents! (nervously smile)

Clyde:(narrowed) hmm... (notice Wanda) Shoot, a fly! (smash Wanda with both of his hand)

Timmy: NO!

Clyde: what?

Timmy: i mean... Jeez, that fly is really disturbing. (nervous smile again)

Clyde: ooookay...?

(Suddenly, Lincoln arrive with three flashlight for each other and one more baseball bat for Clyde.)

Lincoln: hey, guys.

Clyde: Lincoln! Oh wow, that many!

Lincoln: Each one of you have this. (give two flashlight to Clyde and Timmy)And one bat for you, Clyde. (give Clyde the bat)

Clyde: Thank you, Linc.

Lincoln: okay, readied your bat because this exploration are going to be haunted plus pain.

Timmy: heh, sure.

When I heard Timmy said that, I thought he was jokingly saying that but truth is that my chipped tooth friend got lot more pain than me.

(Lincoln turn on his flashlight along with the other before getting into the sewer to find IT.)

Meanwhile at Hospital...

(Lynn laying on the bed still unconscious. Rita however next to him, waiting for her husband to wake up. But In Lynn's head however, a bit strange...)

Lynn:(Grunting) Ughh... (Open his eye quickly while gasp) What the...

(Lynn look around and notice something different. He not at the Hospital but he at the field near Train bridges)

Lynn: wait a minute... I know this place. Derry?

???: Who you talking at, Lynn?

(Lynn surprise to this voice. When he turn around, he shocked. A boy wearing round glasses and next to him was another boy who his arm got bandages)

Lynn: Richie? Eddie?

Richie: What wrong, Lynn?

Eddie: Yeah, you look like you see couple of dead people.

Lynn: but... wait, my voice. It younger.

Richie: okay, Lynn. You freaking me out.

Eddie: What the hell is wrong with you? Are you okay?

Lynn: this can't be...

(Lynn look behind him and it making him more shocking. Pennywise aka IT standing behind the bushes nearby.)

Lynn: No...

Richie: Lynn, wake up!

 _Wake up!... Wake up!... Wake up!..._

(Lynn feel the world he saw spinning like a he was inside the tornado until IT do jumpscares)

 ** _YOU'LL FLOAT TOO!!!_**

Rita:(shaking Lynn Sr.) LYNN, WAKE UP!

Lynn:(Open his eye with scared) Guh! (breathing) What the...

Rita: Lynn, are you alright? You screaming while sleeping!

Lynn Sr.: I don't know... I kinda remember something... wait... Rita, where Lincoln?

Rita: at home. He said he gonna hang out with his friends. Why?

Lynn: Oh no... We gonna save him!

Meanwhile...

(The boys still searching IT in the dark sewer plus this sewer were abandoned for a long time and people would never explore the sewer)

Timmy: ugh, this sewer smell stink.

Clyde: well this sewer has been abandoned for a long time.

Lincoln: Some news said there a clown wandering in this sewer. I thought it was a joke until we find out about IT.

(Suddenly, they heard footsteps.)

Clyde: What was that?

(Lincoln flash his light towards the sound they heard. Their heart beating. Their voice about to release screams until they discovered a Mexican and black hair girl wearing purple hoodie)

Ronnie Anne: Hey, guys!

TimmyClyde: AHHHHHhhhh... Ronnie Anne? What are you doing here?

Ronnie: Did Lincoln forget to tell you that I'm gonna join your exploration.

Lincoln:(sigh) Ronnie, it 'search and destroy'.

Ronnie: just for a clown?

Clyde: wait, you told Ronnie Anne?!

Lincoln: yep. She force me to tell her all of it.

Ronnie: Plus, I saw IT too. That why.

Clyde: wait, you saw IT too?

(Ronnie Anne nodded)

Timmy: Sound like IT try to gather all of us in the sewer... but why?

(All of them thought about it until Lincoln speak first)

Lincoln: Unless IT try to gather all of us as his victims...

Clyde: Victims?

Lincoln: I read 'The history of Royal Woods' and I found out that 50 children been missing after one month and their body discovered 2 months later. And the officers said it not a murderer who killed them. It something that killed these kids with teeth.

Thump!

(Four of them look towards the sound they heard. And it not what it was IT that holding a child head)

Ronnie: Oh my god...

To be continue...


	8. Volume 1 Chapter 7: It the end of IT

Welcome back, It me Lincoln Loud, I gonna continue my story to you about 'My life in Royal Woods with my friends'. Before I told you the story, please enjoy the story. Without further a do, let continue...

Previous episode, me and my friends found IT base or rather nest. Yeah, IT not a murder clown or something. IT actually... a monster. A monster where kids shouldn't be afraid of. If they do afraid, well, bad things gonna happen. But, If you not afraid, then you found IT weakness...

(Lincoln laying on the floor unconscious until he wake up by himself while breathing faster)

Lincoln: Where...where am I?

(Lincoln looking around little bit until he saw a music box fall next to him)

Box: Now, children, Let me introduce you your favourite Clown, Pennywise!

(A little clown jump out from the box like from the movie. Lincoln startle a bit until he notice a flying dead children on the air and thousands of toys and items infront of him. Not just that, he noticed giant iron looking jaws that surround by toys and stuff. Suddenly, the jaws open itself, revealing IT on the stage.)

Lincoln:(scare) Oh god...

(More unexpectedly, IT start dancing which much to Lincoln confusion)

Lincoln: um...

(Lincoln notice Timmy, Clyde and Ronnie Anne laying unconscious on the floor. Lincoln look at IT first then start running to them but he got caught by IT and choked Lincoln)

Lincoln: Ugh!

IT: you think you will save your friends? I guess NOT! HeheHAHAHA!

(Lincoln saw IT open it mouth, revealing thousands of sharp teeth, from the lips to it throat. A shining light appeared from IT mouth. Lincoln stop struggling then stare to the light)

Later...

(Clyde open his eye with the rest of them and notice Lincoln floating while looking up)

Clyde: Lincoln? Lincoln?!

Ronnie Anne: oh no, Lincoln! (run to him)

(Ronnie Anne pull Lincoln down but she can't until Timmy and Clyde help him. After Lincoln pulled down, Ronnie face him)

Ronnie: Lincoln, wake up!

(Lincoln eye were blank and his face were blank too)

Clyde: no... not my buddy.

(Ronnie Anne starting to tears. Suddenly, she got an Idea. Ronnie... Kiss him. On. The. Lips)

Clyde: oh wow.

Timmy: daaaaaaaaamn...!

(Ronnie stop kissing him and look to him again but this time, something happen. Lincoln woke up)

Lincoln: Ronnie Anne... that sweet.

Ronnie: s-shut up, Lame-O!

(Suddenly, IT appeared)

IT: Hello, children! (giggle)

Ronnie Anne: stay away from Lincoln!

IT: ooooh~ knight in the shining armor try to protect her prince.

(Ronnie Anne start blush)

IT: but it a shame... that you all had to die! HEHEHEHAHAHAHA!

(IT jump towards them but unfortunately, these four quickly dodge the attack)

Lincoln:(notice his bat and take it) COME HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!

(IT attack him while screaming. Lincoln swing his bat and accurately hit his left cheeks)

IT:(stumble to the floor) GUH! THAT HURT!

(Lincoln wield his bat)

IT: YOU BRAT! (Attack him)

Meanwhile...

Rita: Lynn, wait!

Doctor: Sir, wait!

(Lynn with his bandages on his head, running at the hallway to find the exit of the hospital. Suddenly, Guard stop him)

Lynn Sr: Guard, you don't understand! My son-

Guard: go to your room, sir.

Lynn Sr: But sir- (notice Bobby Santiago) BOBBY!

Bobby: Mr. Loud?

Lynn Sr: Bobby, can you help me?

Bobby: S-Sure. My shift ended by the way.

Lynn Sr: Please, find my son, Lincoln! He at the abandoned Sewer of Royal Woods. Please, hurry!

Bobby: Sure... but why he's there?

Lynn Sr: I don't know just... go find him!

Bobby: Okay! Okay! Sure!

(Bobby run out from the hospital then get into his car. Then he drive his way to the Abandoned Sewer of Royal Woods)

Meanwhile...

(The four try to fight against IT but IT too strong for them to fight)

Lincoln: ow...

(IT look to Lincoln. IT walk to him and stop his track after reaching him with a smile on his face)

Meanwhile again...

(Bobby has arrived at the scenes. He parked his car outside then heading to the sewer with hurry. He examined outside the sewer first if this was the right sewer and it was right one. Then, he running and running following the kids sound until he saw the clown straggling Lincoln on the air)

Bobby: HEY, Freak!

(IT look to Bobby with it sharp teeth which make him flinch to the sight)

Ronnie Anne: Bobby! (Throw a metal bat to him)

Bobby:(catch the metal bat) Thanks, Nie-Nie!

Ronnie:(angry) Stop calling me that!

(IT let go Lincoln and then started to attack Bobby. Bobby however can defend himself so he swing the bat quickly as possible and directly hit to IT face. IT fall to the ground again with hard grunting)

IT: i-it can't be. My strenght... (high pitch) MY FACE!

(Bobby felt annoyed to IT noise and he bashing IT face head with the metal baseball bat like how Negan use Lusccile (Did I spelled right?) against Abraham and Glenn in 'The Walking Dead' series. After he bsshing IT, he stopped while look at IT. IT head were smash like an egg falling from the high place and hit the ground. Much to the gore from Children that they watch a good young man bashing a monster like Negan)

Bobby:(breathing faster while dropping the Bat) OhmygodIkilledaperson!

Ronnie Annie: Bobby?

Bobby: Ididn'tmeantothethatbecausehe...!

(Ronnie Annie force Bobby to look to her face)

Ronnie Annie: Bobby!(pointing to IT) That not a person! IT a monster!

Bobby: what?!

Ronnie Anne: I thought you see IT sharp teeth!

Bobby: you saw it too? I thought I was crazy back there!

(After all of them recovered, thing getting awkward)

Clyde: sooooo... what now?

(Suddenly, they heard a police siren. Later, The Five got asked by the cops 'What happened back there?' questions. After asking Questions, Lori came out from the Vanzilla with the rest of the sisters)

Lori: (worried while running to him) Boo Boo bear! (hug him) Are you okay? Are you hurt?

Lincoln: (annoyed) Ahem, only him?

Lori:(turn to Lincoln) Are you okay too, Lincoln? Are you hurt?

Lincoln: I'm okay. Thanks to Bobby anywhere.

Lynn Jr: Lincoln! (hug him) What happened? We've heard about the news!

Lincoln: Well that murderer clown try to kill us all but thanks to Bobby, he save our life.

Bobby: your welcome, bro!

Lori: seems like, Bobby, actually a good babysitter. (kiss his cheeks)

(And Bobby melted by the kiss. All of then Laugh at him. Later, the Five that involved in the scenario gathered at the privacy place where people didn't bother them)

Lincoln: one of you told the truth?

Timmy: nope.

Clyde: nuh-uh!

Ronnie Annie: No.

Bobby: of course not.

Lincoln: good. We can't tell anyone, and I mean ANYONE, it will cause their life if they know.

Bobby: sure. Plus, it ridiculous to them if we told them this. So it kinda pointless.

Lincoln: So it all settle and let's go home.

(The four except Lincoln going back home. Lincoln however, holding a thick and black book in his hand and the title called 'The Journal #1'. He got the when he find the way out from the sewer)

Lincoln:(open the book) whoa...

(Each pages showing each of monsters, creatures and stuff in the book. Lincoln read half of it and this only one book. There could be more of it)

Ronnie Anne: hey, Lame-O! Coming or not?

Lincoln: Coming!

(He close the book and join his friends going back home)

To be continue...


	9. Volume 2 Chapter 1: Heartbroken

At night...

(A man with the face of fear running away from something that chasing him. The man arrive at the gas stations but unfortunately, the shop were locked. The man sweating very hardly and then he goes to the toilet behind the shop. He sit on the toilet bowl and stayed quiet)

Man: (crying) God... please help me...

(Suddenly, he heard a horse footsteps in the toilet. The man place both of his hand to his mouth while crying)

BANG! BANG!

(The toilet door got knocked very hard)

Man: No! GO AWAY!

(The creatures smash the door and the man crying and screaming in fear)

Tomorrow at Royal Woods...

Daytime...

Christmas day...

(Lincoln and his sisters running outside to play with the snow outside except Lynn Jr. Lynn staying in her room, watching Lincoln from the window)

Lynn: oh Lincoln...

(Lynn grab a pouch and take the mistletoe inside the bag)

Lynn: I hope he love it.

Knock! Knock!

Lucy: Lynn, are you there? C'mon we waiting for you.

Lynn: O-okay! Coming!

(Lynn put the mistletoe in the pouch and hide it under the bed then headed outside to having some fun)

Later...

(Meanwhile, Lincoln stop playing snowball because he had to answer the phone)

Lincoln: Sorry, gonna answer the call.

Lana: awww...

(Lincoln take his phone and answer it)

Lincoln: Hey, Ronnie Anne... Right now?... A surprise?... sure! (to his sisters) Sorry guys, gonna go.

All: Aww!

Lynn: but Lincoln-

Lincoln: sorry Lynn, It important.

(Lynn start to feel sad while Lincoln get onto his bike and went to Ronnie Anne)

Leni:(notice Lynn walk into the house) Where you going?

Lynn: Privacy!

(Lynn slam the door then headed towards her room. She took the detector of Lincoln's phone for detect his phone. Lynn silently went to backyard, climbed the fences and follow Lincoln by using shortcut)

Later...

(Lynn finally found Lincoln stopping at the dark alley. Not just that, she also saw Ronnie Anne waiting for Lincoln appearance)

Lynn: What that bitch want from him?

(Lincoln walk to Ronnie Anne and suddenly, both of them kissing on the lips. Lynn surprise to that and more worse, her heart shattered plus tears coming from her eyes)

Lynn: no... his first kiss... No..

Ronnie Anne: Merry Christmas, Lame-O.

Lincoln: thanks, Ronnie Anne.

(Lynn become angry to that. She start hating Ronnie Anne then she running to her house by using the shortcut. After she arrive, she headed to her room and cried badly on the bed)

Lynn: Why... Why this always happen to me... First, my boyfriend... Now, Lincoln.. (sobbing then crying again on the pillow)

Meanwhile at the dark places...

(A horn, looking goat that standing with two leg heard Lynn crying because her heart shattered and also her Christmas spirit were broken)

???: well, well, well, a heart broken one and a broken Christmas spirit. I think I've found one. (dark laugh)

To be continue...


	10. Volume 2 Chapter 2: Missing of Lynn Loud

Welcome again to my story again. I'm Lincoln Loud, previous episode, my sister Lynn Loud got heartbroken. Yeah, I didn't know that. (I'm a worst brother...) Anyway, let's continue...

(Lincoln walk into his room after meeting his beloved bully, Ronnie Anne. Lincoln notice the journal on his bed. He took it and read it)

Lincoln:(slide the page) Hm?

(Lincoln notice something interested that related to Christmas. He grab the monocle since his left eye were blind and wear it to read)

Lincoln: Name; Krampus. The creatures who walking in the darkness and a nightmare to people who doesn't like Christmas. Also a nightmare to little kids. He a punishment to people that doesn't have Christmas spirit except people with different religions. Also an Arc enemies to Santa Clause.

Meanwhile...

(Lynn still crying but this she sit on the bed. She still crying about the scenes she saw. Her heart broken and the heart of loving Christmas shattered)

Lynn:(sobbing) Why...

(Something appeared. The horn creatures appeared inside Lynn and Lucy's room and had devilish smile on it face. Lynn shocked)

Lynn: W-what the...

???: Smell of fear... and a smell of broken spirit... are definitely... _Tasty..._

Lynn: What...? AHHHHH!!!!

At Lincoln room,

Lincoln:(heard) Lynn? LYNN!!!

(Lincoln run out from his room then he went to Lynn room)

Lincoln: Lynn, What... wrong...

(Lincoln eye wided because he saw Lynn missing plus her room were messy and it like something attack her room)

Lincoln: Lynn? LYNN?!

(And then his sisters came in)

Lori: Lincoln, what happen? Where Lynn?

Lincoln: I don't know! I just came in and then she wasn't here!

Lisa: In logical ways, Lynn would disappeared outside the house which you know kidnapping and etc. but disappear in her own room? It nonsense!

Luna: Lisa right! It impossible for Lynn to disappear like that. (examine around and notice the window were open) Dudes, I think... She jump?

(Lincoln run to the window then look down. Nothing but footprints that look like a hooves)

Lincoln: Guys, look! Footprints!

(The sisters went to him and check it out)

Lucy: a hooves?

Lana: that weird... I don't remember I have a pet goat.

Lola: it because you don't, Lana! You didn't have any goat in our room!

Luan: I'm not making jokes but that hooves lead towards that... way...

(Luan point her finger to the dark forest that has sign says 'No entry')

Lincoln: oh god... Lynn...

Later...

(The family called the cops to find their missing daughter/sister)

Officer: It okay, Ms. Loud. We will find as soon as we can.

Rita:(sob) thank you.

(All of the siblings were sad about Lynn missing and Lincoln however watching them inside the house while thinking who kidnap his sister)

Lincoln: Hooves? Lynn been missing?...(take out his book and read) Krampus...?! I think I just found the kidnappers.


	11. Volume 2 Chapt 3: New guy, Mike Schmidt

At the middle of the dark forest,

(A man who drive a car, wearing night guard uniform, driving in the forest that covered with darkness. People say there a thing that hide inside the forest and it was nothing but a monster that hide inside these forest. The man however doesn't feel anything scary while driving his car. He look like a person with no emotions but there is. The man had a name tag that name him, Mike Schmidt. Anyway while driving his car, he saw a little brown hair girl laying unconscious on the snow next to the big and thick tree)

Mike: What the-- (Immediately stop the car)

(Mike stop his car and quickly run to the little girl)

Mike:(shake her) Hey! Hey! Wake up! Kid, wake up! Hey...!

( Mike felt something landed behind him. He slowly look behind and saw the big, horn and red eye creature, Krampus)

Mike: oh s--

(Without warning, Mike got hit by Krampus and fly directly to the tree and faint. Krampus grin and take Lynn to the big tree. Suprisingly, the tree open the door to other world. Krampus look around first then into the other world, the North Pole. Mike open his eyes slowly and whisper 'Wait..' before he felt unconscious again)

To be continue...


	12. Volume 2 Chapter 4: The Tree

(At Timmy secret base, the big tree house. All of them including Bobby, Liam, Rusty and Zach)

Lincoln: I don't know you had a big tree and a big tree house.

Timmy: there plenty I hiding from you.

Lincoln: Anyway, we're here for a reasons!

Rusty: because it Taco Tuesday?

Lincoln: What?! No! It my sister, Lynn!

Liam: Lynn? I thought we confirmed her death?

Lincoln: but not me! She still alive!

Ronnie Anne: Lincoln, it been 5 months. The cops confirmed she was dead.

Lincoln: I know but you better look at this..

(Lincoln turn the T.V in the treehouse and show a news about the reported interview with Mike)

Reporter: Mr. Schmidt, you said you saw a girl got dragged by a bear.

Mike: are you deaf or something? That thing I saw last night has big two horns and has goat legs! And yes, I saw the Loud girl.

(The tape ended, and they still dumbfound)

Ronnie: W-wait! That guy said a creature kidnapped Lynn?

Clyde: we make a lot of theory about Krampus and it hundred percent true!

Zach: this doesn't make any sense! Krampus? C'mon it doesn't exist!

Bobby: whoa whoa, kid! Relax! I believe them too! Because I saw a clown with sharp teeth tried to kill my sister. And I'm the one who kill IT.

Ronnie: so where we gonna find Lynn?

Lincoln: split up and find this man!

(As Lincoln said that, he show the pictures of Mike Schmidt to everyone)

Later at the Apartment...

(Mike the security guard, making a coffee for breakfast or afternoon breakfast until someone knock the door)

Mike: who is it? (open the door and saw Lincoln) Can I help you?

Lincoln: Are you Mike Schmidt?

Mike: yea?

Lincoln: Do you know where the creature took my sister?

Mike: ... Yes.

(Mike take Lincoln into his apartment and tell him to sit down on the couch)

Mike: I saw her, kid. I saw her at the forest...

(Mike remember the night where he found Lynn before he got smack by Krampus)

Mike: ...then it sent me fly and I hit the tree and knocked down hard.

Lincoln: do you know where she is?

Mike: before I faint I saw a tree spread it branch showing some kind of gateway. Ugh god, sorry the memory got blurry.

Lincoln: Tree? Which tree?

3 Hours later,

Mike brought Lincoln to the place he last saw Krampus, the woods.

Mike: this is it, the Tree.

Lincoln:(scanning the tree) The branch look like it covering something.

Lincoln touch the branch until suddenly the Tree open a hole of portal to another world.

Lincoln: oh my god!

Mike: Holy...

Lincoln immediately grab his walkie-talkie and communicate with his friends.

Lincoln: Guys, I think I know where she is.


End file.
